


Cream, Cashmere, and Confessions

by Miss_Paint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Paint/pseuds/Miss_Paint
Summary: Spilled coffee on an overpriced cashmere sweater followed by an unprompted love confession was all it took for Chenle’s life to turn around....Alright, maybe Chenle was being too dramatic.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	Cream, Cashmere, and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [injunoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Alex! Happy holidays!

Spilled coffee on an overpriced cashmere sweater followed by an unprompted love confession was all it took for Chenle’s life to turn around. 

...Alright, maybe Chenle was being too dramatic. 

On a particularly uneventful day, the Dreamies were occupied doing their own thing — Jaemin was out in the practice rooms trying to master a particular dance routine that Chenle himself wouldn’t imagine doing, Donghyuck, with Jeno, was back in the 127 dorms doing god knows what, and Renjun was out to see the WayV members, leaving Chenle and Jisung with not much to do. 

At first, Renjun invited Chenle to the his quest of bugging the WayV members once he caught Chenle in the lobby of the Dream dorms. In all honesty, Chenle would’ve joined Renjun had it not been for Jisung. 

“I would go, but I don’t really want to leave Jisung by himself…” Chenle reasoned to Renjun. 

“He can join Jaemin, or Jeno,” Renjun replied. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with? I hear Kun-ge is cooking…” 

_Kun-ge’s always cooking_. “No, it’s okay,” Chenle said. “Jisung and I will think of something to do.” 

Renjun shrugged and picked up his bag from the table. “Okay,” Renjun said, seemingly unbothered with Chenle’s reply until he turned his head to look at Chenle with a devious smirk. “I understand. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your date today either.” 

Chenle rolled his eyes, all too familiar with the teasing about Chenle and Jisung’s close friendship. “Thanks, Renjun,” Chenle said boredly. “I, too, wouldn’t want to interrupt your little date with _Lucas_ either.” 

At the mention of Lucas’s name, Renjun flushed and scowled at Chenle. “Bye,” Renjun said, turning to leave. “Stay safe!” 

“You too!” And because Chenle couldn’t help it, before Renjun was out in the hallway, Chenle screamed out, “Remember to use protection!” 

Chenle thought that the middle finger that Renjun shot was worth it. 

After a while, Chenle knocked on Jisung’s door, awaiting a response. Once Chenle heard Jisung say, “Come in!”, Chenle turned the knob of the door to reveal Jisung still in his pajamas, on bed, reading something on his phone. 

It was a familiar sight to Chenle. It was somehow a reminder that Chenle was _home_ , in some way. 

“Chenle?” Jisung said, adjusting his position to sit up straight. “I didn’t know you were coming. I thought your aunt was going to monopolise you today.” 

“Surprise,” Chenle replied. “A meeting came up with her. Is lying on your bed doing absolutely nothing your agenda for today?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes as he scoot over to give space for Chenle to sit. “I didn’t feel like joining Jaemin in the practice rooms. And I don’t feel like tagging along Donghyuck or Renjun in visiting the hyungs.” 

Chenle nodded in understanding. While Jisung was fond of all the hyungs, he never felt as comfortable with them as he did with the Dreamies. “So what are you doing now?” 

Jisung turned his phone towards Chenle to show a paused YouTube documentary. “ _The Infinite Hotel Paradox_ ,” Chenle read out loud. “Explain? And in simple terms, please.” 

Jisung chuckled, knowing that unless extremely interested, Chenle wasn’t the one to be overly curious or pedantic about details. “As how I understand it, basically it’s an example to show how regular numbers and the concept of infinity are not the same. We call this paradox a ‘veridical’ paradox, meaning that the results are unintuitive, or it that it doesn’t make sense. Renjun and I spent last night talking about this, and I’m just brushing up on it since honestly, I don’t really understand it all too well either.” 

Chenle hummed in response, letting Jisung know that he was listening. “Renjun and I were supposed to discuss more about paradoxes,” Jisung continued. “But Lucas is around so…” 

“Yeah, I saw him on the way here.” Chenle supplied. 

“Lucas?” 

“No, Renjun,” Chenle clarified. “And I found out that everyone’s out, leaving you behind.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Jisung said. “I wanted to try something new today.” 

“Like what?” Chenle asked. “Don’t say cooking. You, me, everyone in this entire building knows how disastrous it can get when you go near a kitchen.” 

“I’m not that bad!” Jisung defended himself. “And… it’s not exactly that… disaster prone…” 

“Oh my god,” Chenle muttered in realisation. “You want to experiment in the kitchen? For what? We don’t even have _This or That_ scheduled any time soon.” 

“Just a little bit! I just want to create some blended coffee drinks for everyone.” 

Chenle narrowed his eyes at Jisung in suspicion. “You? Wanting to do something for the others? _Willingly_?” 

Jisung gave Chenle a small scowl. “Okay, fine, jeez. That’s not the main reason. Actually, in the midst of me watching some documentaries, I watched this ASMR video of blended iced coffee drink recipes. I wanna try it out, especially since there’s nothing to do and I’m too lazy to go out today.” 

Chenle hummed in thought. “Do we even have the ingredients? There’s literally nothing but instant noodles and canned sausages here.” 

At Chenle’s comment, Jisung’s shoulders deflated in defeat. The two of them briefly fell in silence, before Jisung perked up, seeming to have a new idea. “Well, how about we just order in?” Jisung suggested. “I can suggest the making drinks thing for another episode of _This or That_. We can order drinks and have a little movie marathon.” 

Chenle raised an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to create drinks though?” Chenle said. “Or did you just want drinks in general?” 

“We can always make drinks another time,” Jisung reasoned. “We haven’t had a movie date in forever, and when else besides now, when we’re all free and the weather’s just perfect for cuddle weather?” 

Ignoring Jisung’s comment about _dates_ and _cuddling_ , Chenle supposed that Jisung was right. It’s been a while since the Dreamies had a free day to themselves, and whenever they had day-offs in the past, most of them would use it to slumber the past sleepless nights away. A movie marathon with ordered sweet drinks didn’t appeal to Chenle just because it was something to do to wind down in the midst of a busy schedule, but it appealed to Chenle because he was spending it with his best friend, Jisung. 

Thinking about it, it’s been a while since Chenle had unrecorded, spontaneous, quality time with Jisung. Chenle was proud that he made the decision to visit the dorms that day. 

“Okay,” Chenle agreed. “Let’s do a horror movie marathon.” 

Jisung made an affronted noise, as if he couldn’t believe Chenle would suggest that. “Why would we do a _horror_ movie marathon?! It’s Christmas! We should watch movies that are merry, not spooky. Time’s over for that.” 

Chenle smiled to himself, knowing how his best friend wasn’t the biggest fan when it came to horror movies. “Who’s ordering the drinks? You or me?” Chenle asked, while getting his phone out ready just in case the pair decided that it would be him to order. “And who’s paying?” 

“Jaemin,” Jisung simply said, and spoke up again when he noticed Chenle’s confusion. “Oh, he used my phone to order food just a couple days back, and never logged out. Do you think he would mind if we used his account to order?” 

Jaemin probably would mind a bit, but Chenle supposed that of all the older Dreamies, Jaemin would be the one most receptive to them using his account and money to order food. Chenle remembered how he accidentally spilled orange juice on Jaemin’s white pants, and while a bit annoyed, Jaemin remained patient the whole time. By that account, Chenle rationalised that Jaemin wouldn’t mind _that_ much, as opposed to someone like _Renjun_. 

“Nah, I don’t think he would mind,” Chenle said. “Let’s just order the others some drinks too.” 

While Jisung busied himself in ordering drinks (which turned out to be quite a process, as Jisung seemed to be indecisive with what to buy), Chenle went out to the living room and prepared the room to turn into a mini-theatre, temporarily borrowing Jeno’s laptop to connect. When ready, Chenle scrolled through the movie selections in Renjun’s Netflix account, and waited for Jisung to finish ordering. 

A few minutes passed by, and Chenle slowly noticed that Jisung was taking longer than usual to order their drinks. Curious, Chenle turned around from his seat to see Jisung behind him, stnading in front of his room door with a distracted gaze. 

“Jisung?” Chenle called out. He wanted to ask, _are you okay_? But what managed to come out was, “Are you done?” 

“I’m done,” Jisung said softly, with a daze in his eyes. It took half a second for Jisung to get back to his senses, and spoke up again, “It’s going to arrive in 30 minutes.” 

“What do you want to watch?” Chenle asked, deciding to ignore Jisung’s little fit as he returned his focus on the screen in search for movies to watch. 

Jisung hummed in dismissal as he settled next to Chenle, getting cozy with the fluffy throw pillows on the couch. “Wanna watch Zootopia?” 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence watching the movie, with occasional remarks about the story and the characters. Over time, Chenle and Jisung found themselves snuggling each other, with Chenle leaning on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung’s arm around Chenle’s torso. The two of them enjoyed their peace until they were promptly interrrupted by the sound of their intercom ringing. 

“Shit,” Jisung said, extracting his arm from Chenle’s body, somehow leaving Chenle a feeling of emptiness that Chenle tried his best to ignore. As Jisung stood up from the couch, Jisung said, “I forgot we ordered. Let me get it.” 

“Do you want me to pause the movie?” When Jisung nodded yes, Chenle quickly grabbed the remote off of the coffee table in front of them and pressed pause. 

After a while of Chenle sitting by himself in silence, Jisung returned with the ordered drinks and took his and Chenle’s drinks while putting the others’ drinks in the fridge. 

“Here,” Jisung handed the drink to Chenle, and took his seat. The two of them resumed watching the movie while quietly sipping their drinks, enjoying the serene atmosphere in their dorm. Once again, Chenle found himself leaning on Jisung’s shoulder, with Jisung now responding by leaning on top of Chenle’s head. 

Chenle thought it was perfectly comfortable. _Too_ perfectly comfortable. 

Of course, however, the concept of ‘perfectly comfortable’ was ruined few moments later, as the other hyungs magically decided to return to the dorm _at the same time_. The thing is, it wouldn’t be a problem at all to them, except for the fact that the hyungs decided to open the door a bit too loud with an overly excited arrival cheer, scaring Jisung into spilling his drink. 

Onto Chenle’s ridiculously overpriced cashmere sweater. 

Perhaps the sweater wasn’t the problem. But the sugar-abundant coffee drink seeping through the sweater, reaching to Chenle’s skin was, especially as Chenle felt the drink leave its sticky stains on himself. 

“Oh,” Jisung said to himself softly, while the other hyungs decided to yap their mouth about what had just transpired. 

“Seriously, Jisung?” 

“Nice one!” 

“Aww, Chenle. That was a pretty nice sweater.” 

Meanwhile, Chenle was left pondering how to respond. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was annoyed and uncomfortable, but at the same time he knew that it was an innocent accident. Plus, Jisung was his best friend, and it would be pointless to be upset at him. 

Finally, Chenle decided to react the humorous way, glowering at Jisung with a slight scowl, and said, “Do you hate me or something?” 

How Jisung reacted next was not what Chenle expected. 

After a brief moment of stunned silence, Jisung responded back. “Not at all,” Jisung said, so naturally, and so confident, that Chenle felt unbothered with his response until Jisung decided to continue, “I’m actually quite in love with you, really.” 

The next few days consisted of Chenle acting awkwardly around Jisung. To his luck, the hyungs decided not to comment on the incident, deciding to fool around about other matters unrelated to Chenle and Jisung instead. 

On the surface, Jisung seemed to be unfazed by the whole ordeal, yet with Chenle’s trained eye and intuition, he knew that Jisung was also shaken by what has happened. 

Because… That was not supposed to happen, really. 

They were supposed to be lifelong best friends, together no matter what. Chenle and Jisung weren’t supposed to be lovers… right? 

Yet, the more Chenle thought about it, the more Chenle started imagining scenarios that consisted of the two of them on dates — enjoying the sceneries in the park, creating sweets together, cuddling when watching movies, kiss each other softly in secret… 

(Chenle tried his best to ignore how they’ve already done most of that together.) 

On Chenle’s self-endeavour in avoiding Jisung and seeking clarity for himself, Chenle happened to stumble about Jisung and Renjun animatedly discussing about something in one of the practice rooms. Chenle quickly noticed that the two of them didn’t realize that Chenle was there, and took the opportunity to eavesdrop. 

“He’s just being weird,” Renjun mused, and Chenle briefly wondered who they were talking about. The two of them were notorious for talking to each other about everything — and gossip was definitely one of them. “Chenle’s always friendly and stuff but he’s always weird when it comes to romance stuff, you know?” 

Chenle slightly frowned, feeling uneasy that he was actually the topic of their heated conversation. 

“I know,” Jisung replied. “But still, I feel like I shouldn’t have said that. I mean, ‘I’m in love with you,’ seriously? I wish I could hop off the rooftop right now.” 

_Don’t do that_ , Chenle thought. “Don’t do that,” Renjun said. 

“It’s just… I didn’t even know what was going on. My brain just immediately told me to answer that and without even running it through I just… said it. And now, Chenle hates me.” 

_I do not hate you_ , Chenle thought. “Chenle does not hate you,” Renjun said, and Chenle was extremely grateful that Renjun and Chenle were often on the same wavelength. “In fact, I am pretty sure he loves you too, yet he just doesn’t realize it.” 

“Oh, don’t say that.” 

“Okay,” Renjun said. “Well, you can always ask him. Chenle’s just right there.” 

As Chenle’s heart sank, Renjun pointed to the edge of the ajar door where Chenle was peeking through, and Jisung quickly moved his head to see, looking embarrassed over what has happened. 

“Come in,” Renjun ordered, and Chenle found himself walking closer to them, his heart beating too rapidly. “Tell Jisung, do you hate him?” 

Chenle’s brain went on auto-response. Of course he doesn’t hate Jisung. Jisung was his best friend, Jisung was his soulmate, and Chenle couldn’t imagine life without Jisung because, 

“No,” Chenle said softly. “I’m actually quite in love with Jisung.” 

With a smirk, Renjun stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. Before leaving the room, he said, “Well, I’ll leave the two of you here. And Chenle? Remember to stay safe. _Use protection_.” 

Chenle found himself flushing with how Renjun responded, and was left with Jisung staring at him with a surprised yet hopeful expression. 

“Are you sure?” Jisung softly asked. 

Chenle nodded, and gave him a soft smile. “Just make sure you don’t spill anything on my sweaters again.” 

And that was how Chenle’s life was changed, through cream coffee, cashmere sweaters, and unprompted confessions. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/minapearls/) |


End file.
